In A Spotlight
by Pourquoi
Summary: TamakixKyouya Oneshot Tamaki is thinking about quitting his hosting, Kyouya is worried about his imagination love can do strange things to people.


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (hurrah for writing it all out!) but I do have a place for it in my heart.

* * *

Tamaki stared ahead of himself. The white piano that they never used stood in a spotlight, for someone had turned it on. He didn't know why, of course, and he didn't know who. He'd thought he was the only one in the music room; it was long after their hosting was done for the day. 

Which is why he was there. It was the perfect place to think alone and not have anyone interfere on thoughts. He especially didn't want anyone coming in him today, considering the topic he had on mind. He felt embarrassed about it – and, admittedly, ashamed. Once more he felt a surge of his humiliation and he shoved his fist onto his mouth. His cheeks flushed and he looked away from the beautifully white instrument.

Tamaki had to resist the urge tap his fingers across the keys. He needed to sort this out – it meant his career as a host. For, if he was afraid with reason he could no longer flatter and flirt with the girls. If it was true, he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably in the same room with the host club members.

No – that was a lie. It wasn't all of them he was afraid to face (if it was true) it was only one. "Mother." Tamaki was dreadfully afraid of his "wife" – but only if it was true. That was why he had to sort this out, because he couldn't possibly love another man.

But he didn't have the patience for the long, silent, lonely pondering! He had to have company, a smile, and a filled head. A head so full of sound and trivial words that he didn't have to think about it, he didn't have to be reminded of his foolish heart. He violently brought his eyes back to the attention of the blank piano.

He stood up firmly and marched to the piano. For some reason, he now thought that it was entirely the instrument's fault for him feeling this way for another man. Tamaki would play so long its soul would be pounded out of it.

000

Kyouya walked toward the third music room, having realised previously that he forgot to turn off the piano spotlight before he left. Why had he turned it on in the first place, you may ask? Well, after closing up for the day, Kyouya spotted it sitting all alone and one thought came to his mind: Tamaki. It had been a bit dark in that corner, and he actually started to imagine the blond beauty sitting on the seat playing his heart silently away. So, instead of painfully watching his own imagination, he turned on the light so the shadow figure disappeared.

Besides being known as level-headed and cold-hearted by all, Tamaki wasn't exactly what one would call _female_. Not exactly – a bit, maybe, but not in full. Then there was also the fact that Tamaki was completely in love with Haruhi, even if he didn't notice it in his own mind. No, Kyouya forbade himself from loving his so-called "husband". Why did he have to be the mother anyway? That only ruined his seme-fantasy-self.

Back to present times, Kyouya stopped as he walked down the hall to the music room. God damn his imagination! It was far too convincing now, he could even _hear_ the piano being played to a darkly, sorrowful tune. He winced and fought back his stupid tears. He only had to turn of the light, it couldn't be that hard, could it?

So as to calm himself, Kyouya took a deep breath and continued on. The volume of the piano got louder and louder as he went closer to his schizophrenic love-image. When he opened the doors to the music room, he only had to catch his breath at the intensity of hearing the unclouded sound. There his imagination was, clear as day, real as death, beautiful as heaven. He only indulged himself in it for a moment, then it was off to turn of that damned light.

000

The corner went dark, and Kyouya's imagination went haywire.

"Hey!" Tamaki stumbled and slid of the piano bench. "Why'd you turn off the…." He stopped short.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki in horror. Either he was real, or Kyouya's mind let go and he was crazy.

"Kyouya, didn't you hear, or even see me playing?" Tamaki felt hurt that Kyouya would turn of his source of sight. He'd thought the man was better than that.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya stumbled across his words, afraid to admit to the handsome blond that he thought he was in his mind. "I guess I was just… I was… really… space…."

Tamaki looked away, for some reason feeling extremely hurt. He knew that Kyouya would never love him in return, so why did this truth hurt so much? "I guess I was too. I didn't realise the time…. I should leave…." He turned away from his bespectacled love interest.

"Wait…" Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's reseeding arm impulsively. "Tamaki, I…" He backed down from his sudden burst of courage. "I have an idea for tomorrow. It' starting to get warm out, so we should do one last winter carnival."

"I don't think I'll be coming…" Tamaki couldn't, he absolutely couldn't, stand to be around Kyouya anymore, nor could he flirt meaninglessly with all those girls again.

"W-why not?" Kyouya blurted out, concern for his… his…. Personal pronoun – not a good sign.

Tamaki was silent for a moment, he didn't really have enough strength to confess. "I… uh…. Well, because I… I love you."

The grip on Tamaki's arm weakened and he decided to walk away while he had the chance. Kyouya stood, completely and utterly shocked. He had imagined, but never believed, that Tamaki might return his feelings. Now… oh my god. His heart was pounding insanely fast. He was afraid he might go into cardiac arrest soon. He ran forward and took hold of Tamaki; a backward embrace.

"Don't leave." He muttered. "Please."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide. He was, honestly, shocked. Unlike Kyouya, he hadn't even imagined being loved in return. "Kyou…." He choked on his words. "You… I…." He really wanted to turn around now, to see Kyouya's face with his knew knowledge.

"Please… stay here…. Don't leave me alone." God how he was wishing it wasn't his imagination taking physical form. "I love you, too."

Tamaki finally put his hands on Kyouya's and peeled them off his body. "Kyouya." He raised his arms slightly and slid them across his love's back. He then moved his cheek against Kyouya's, looking into his eye.

Slowly, they moved together and kissed. Their passion released and they clung tightly to each other, loving the moment. After a couple of minutes they left the music room arm-in-arm, talking in hushed voices to each other, about the ordeals in their minds, the things they'd been thinking all the while, when they realised and for how long. They complimented each other sweetly and felt relieved that their anxiety could stop.

"But, Kyouya, you won't get jealous tomorrow at out last winter festival, right?" Tamaki joked kindly. "All those ladies… you know they love me."

"We could take a leaf out of the Hitachiin's book…" Kyouya grinned curiously.

"They can read?" Tamaki said, mocking incredulity and making a pun on the expression.

"You're beautiful."

"That was off topic."

* * *

I know it ended rather abruptly, but actually it DIDN'T. Because I was imagining them walking out the doors into the SUUuuunsett and romantic LiiiIiIiighting!!… you know? 


End file.
